Crash Landing
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: When the Avengers are on their way to a SHIELD facility they somehow end up on a place which will change their friendship forever has a plot from another movie you might know but you have to read it first!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Marvel

Everyone is on a plane waiting to go to their destination. Steve looks out the window shaking a little Natasha looks at him and places her hand on his knee. He looks at her and smiles, Bruce was on his laptop finishing a few things since they were off to another SHIELD facility somewhere. Clint and Sam where looking through the fridge of the plane for something to eat which was mostly Candy and Sweets.

"Don't eat to much who knows what we might have to do." Natasha warned

Clint eats a bar of Chocolate"I won't, i'm not that stupid." Clint said stuffing his face

Bucky comes out the bathroom holding his stomach from vomiting all the time."I don't think i can hold out for much longer are we there yet?" Bucky asked holding on to the door frame

"Not yet but we will be there soon." Steve said

The plane rocks a little making Bucky hold his mouth and run back into the bathroom."Poor Guy now i know why he hates flying." Natasha said

Thor and Loki are there and Loki is entertaining his brother" Thor look at the ball and get it like your suppose to." Loki said throwing the ball hoping Thor would get it to leave him alone.

Thor looks at it and points"I'm suppose to catch that?" Thor asked confused on what Loki was telling him to do

"Yes go get it." Loki replied getting tired of explaining himself every time Thor didn't understand what he was asking or telling him to do

Thor jumps and grabs it and gives it back to Loki"Is this how you do it?" Thor asked making sure he did it right

"Yes and i will throw it again and you get it"Loki replied throwing it again seeing Thor do it again for about 5 times

Loki's expression was turning from calm to upset"Thor stop or i will throw the ball at your face!" Loki yelled

Thor gives it to him again and smiles, Loki's eye twitches and he throws a fast ball at Thor hitting him square in the face knocking him out for awhile

Hank and Janet were talking to each other and enjoying each others company

"Attention all Passengers we are experiencing difficulties."The pilot informed as the passengers look up for no reason listening to the announcement and Thor wakes up rubbing his face"so be prepared to do anything."

"Prepared to do anything! What's going to happen to the plane?!" Sam asked panicing

"Nothings going to happen Sam so get over it." Clint replied confindent about his words

All of a sudden something hit's the wing of the plane and it breaks off making the engines fail Clint looks"Me and my Big mouth." Clint said as the plane began to fall

Everyone execpt Bucky screams and hangs on for dear life."Holy Mother Of God We're all gonna Die!" Tony screamed hanging on to the arm rest of the chair

Thor runs and grabs Loki and they buckle into their seat belts holding on to anything that was stable

Steve and Natasha are screaming execpt Bucky who's arm were crossed and his hair was up in the air his expression was blank as always when he wasn't throwing up and wearing his mask, Brock was screaming his head off and holding on to the chair.

"HOLY FUCK GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sam yelled from the bathroom trying to get out but the door was locked.

Clint goes to the bathroom door"Hang on Sam i'm coming!" Clint said reaching the door and unlocking in making Sam grab on to Clint and they start walking to the chair.

Hank looks at his wife who's body was in the air and holding on to the arm rest and screaming"Oh My God Janet hold on!" Hank yelled trying to get her on the ground

Everyone screams while the plane is spinning around as it fall the falling stops and they are scared of of their mind. Bruce and Tony look at each other shaking, Tony's hair was messed up Bruce's glasses were almost off his face and his hair messed up as well. Loki's and Thor's were messes up and in the air holding it's shape. Natasha,Janet,Hank,Steve,Sam and Clint's hair was in the air and messy along with Bucky.

Tony stands up ripping off the arm rest in the process"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" Tony asked shaking and looking at Bruce

Bruce's hands shakes as he fixes his glasses"I'mmmm...notttttt...sure..." Bruce replied trying to get over his fright

Loki get's up and heads to the cockpit where he finds the pilot was dies but the co-pilot was alive along with the mechanic. Loki walks out shaking his head."What happened? Where is the pilots?" Janet asked hoping they were alright

Loki sits back down and conforts his brother"Well the pilots dead" Loki replied making Janet gasp"But the Co-pilots alive."

Janet hold her heart"Good, but we have to get him out of there." She said going into the Cockpit along with Hank to get him out

"Are you ok?" Janet asked unbuckling his seat belt and removing debree off of him.

He sits up"Yeah i'm ok but my friends isn't" He replied placing a hand on the pilot's head

"We have to get you out of here before something happens." Hank said lifting him out of the chair and into the seating area with the rest of the hero's

Natasha runs over to him and checks his wounds"You are badly hurt we have to remove the glass shard out of you." Natasha informed removing his shirt and looking at his chest

"Do what you need to do" The pilot said as Natasha pulled out the shards of glass on his body

Clint walks over to the door and opens it looking outside

"Where did Clint go?" Sam asked looking around for him

"He probably had to pee again." Tony replied looking for his stuff

Clint runs back in"Guys you have to look at this it's amazing." Clint said pointing out the door

They all go and look and are shocked on what they see."This is amazing!"

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Marvel or Jurassic park

"It's amazing their here!" Bruce said"The dinosaurs are really here, this is incredible"

Tony looks around in amazment" I really thought they were extinct but i guess not." Tony said

They walk out when they hear a noise and see a Pteranodon flying at them"Look out!" Steve yelled pulling them back in. When the Bird grabs Brock and tries to pull him but Bucky grabs him by the foot and pulls him back in"Your not Taking him this time i still need him." Bucky said pulling him in streatching throwing him into the plane and Bucky picks up some wood and whacks the bird with it. It goes back and screeches and flew away and Bucky walks back inside.

"That was close i thought we were gonners" Tony said sitting down

Bucky whacks Brock in the head"Don't die this time i'm not gonna save you again." Bucky warned

Brock rubs his head and looks at Bucky walking past"Fine i won't" Brock said

The plan start moving down"We better get off this plane or we'll be dead soon than we thought." Tony suggested running out the plane along with everyone else

They walk out and get to a safe distance while the plane fell down 30 stories down destroying the plane completely."Now what do we do we can't stay here at night we're not safe" Hank said holding on to Janet

Bucky starts walking off with Brock Steve looks at him"Where are you going?!" Steve asked confused and shocked that Bucky was leaving them here on a strange island

"Follow me if you want to live." Bucky replied still walking off not noticing the team walk behind him

They walk through the forest and hear scowking from a distance. Bucky stops and looks for awhile but notice a Pteranodon coming."Run!" Bucky yelled running grabbing Steve and Natasha's hand and heading under a tree formation that was like a hut shape and and fight off a Pteranodon from taking them. But it grabs on of the agents and flies away with it.

"Oh my god that was a close one i thought we were dead!" Sam said catching his breath

"Yeah tell me about it, it scared the hell out of me." Clint added crossing his arms

They hear a thump and Bucky looks at a puddle it was moving like something big was coming. The thumping stops and they hear a breathing the turn their heads and look completely in shock and fright.

"What is that?"

What is the creature is it friend or foe find out in the next chapter

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"It's a Fucking T-rex!" Tony whispered yelled keeping still and trying not to move or say anything to loud.

"Oh My God what do we do?" Natasha asked looking at Tony trying to find a way out of this situation

Bucky looks at a Shield agent who screams and runs away making the T-rex follow"No you don't..." Bucky was about to finish when he hear and T-rex roar and a scream"We have to go now!"

They start to run and go into the forest trying to get away from the dangers of the forest. Bucky and the gang walk looking for things to use as a campsite they get sticks and Tony looks around for something to light the fire."What can we use to light this fire?" Tony asked looking around then he gets and idea and pulls out a match that he found in his pocket and scapes in across Bucky's arm making him yell

"What the Hell Tony!" Bucky yelled watching Tony drop the match into the pile of sticks causing the flame to come up and turn to a nice campfire.

Steve looks through some backpacks from that the agents had he finds enough sleeping bags for everyone and four tents."Some of us might have to share tents" Steve informed making the tents and putting his sleeping bag inside. They put their sleeping bags in and goes to sleep Tony get's in the tent with Steve and Bucky are."Get back out there and put out the fire you dumb ass." Bucky said

Tony get's out and puts out the fire and makes sure he did and climbs back into the tent and falls asleep other agents were asleep on the ground holding weapons. Steve had trouble going sleeping and see's that Bucky was still awake and looks at him"Bucky i can't sleep." Steve said making Bucky look at him and sit up

"Is something wrong Steve?" Bucky asked looking at him

"I'm just alittle cautious since there are dinosaurs." Steve replied looking around

Bucky puts a hand on his shoulder"It's ok Steve we'll be ok." Bucky said smiling and laying back down

Steve smiles slightly and lays on his back looking at the ceiling. Loki's back is turned from Thor's and was curled into a ball. Outside a T-rex is looking throught the campsite and near Natasha and Janet's tent.

Janet wakes up and looks at the shadow and wakes Natasha up"Natasha,Natasha!" She whispered

Natasha wakes up and looks at her"What is it Janet?" She asked

She points and Natsha looks and lays back down holding on to Janet."Be very quiet and have limited movement" She whispered in her ear making her knod her head.

The T-rex puts it's nose inside of the tent and the Girls close their eyes holding on to each other tightly and the T-rex lifts up bringing the tent with it they begin to scream"Hank Help me!" Janet screamed

Hank looks out his tent and see's a T-rex and it starts to rain"Janet!" Hank yelled

The SHIELD agents pull out their guns and start firing at the T-rex making it drop the tent and go after the agents. The girls run out in their night gowns and run to the boys who are making their way out."Let's go" Hank said running through the camp and avoiding the T-rex with some other agents. They run through the forest and go to the place where there was very tall grass the went up to your stomach. They walk through and don't notice anything weird. Bucky stops and looks back and looks around but thinks it's fine and keeps walking. The grass moves and it makes four splits and start taking down the agents, they all stop and look noticing the agents going into the grass and a short scream in the process.

Their eyes go wide and back up"Run!" Sam yelled making everyone run

the paths follow them closing in close behind"What are those things?" Natasha asked a little frightened

Loki runs next to her"They are velociraptors and they want us as a meal." Loki replied running past Thor who was trying his best to keep going he starts slowing down but Loki grabs his hand and pulls him to keep up with the rest of the group. They keep running and fall down into a slide ditch and slide down and roll down with the mud and roll onto the ground. They keep running and head to a cave that had a had a waterfall. Their clothes were covered in mud.

Janet runs to Hank and hugs him tightly"It's ok Janet i'm here." Hank said holding on to her

Loki looks at notices that Thor was gone and looks around"Thor? Thor! Where's my Brother!" Loki asked shaking Clint

"I'm not sure but we have to stay together." Steve replied

"No i'm going to find my brother!" Loki said running off

"Loki come back!" Tony yelled watching him run

"There he goes now what?" Clint asked

Steve looks around"Where is Bucky?" Steve asked looking for him

"I don't know i didn't see him when we came here." Natasha replied

"I have to go look for him Natasha i don't want to lose him again." Steve said about to run off

"Steve wait." Natasha said grabbing his hand making Steve looks at her and goes over to her. Natasha gives him a kiss and let's go"Come back please."

"I will i'll come back."Steve said"Tony your incharge" He runs off looking for Bucky

"Ok since i'm incharge we stay here until it's morning and wait for them to come back" Tony said

They lay down and try to fall asleep. Loki was searching through the forest and hears some yelling noises"Thor!" He yelled running to his goes and finds Thor

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Loki runs and see's Thor running from Raptors Loki runs over holding a hard tree banch and whacks it in the face hard making it fly."Brother are you ok?" Loki asked going over to him and helping him up

"Yes i'm ok brother i was attacked by theses things." Thor replied cracking his back

Loki sighs and walk back to the waterfall they go over and hug him asking if he was ok

Steve walks and hears roaring and runs to see what the noise was seeing Bucky backing up to a wall of a hole kicking his feet to back himself up"Bucky!" Steve yelled seeing a T-rex trying to eat him. Steve runs behind the hole and breaks it opening it to get him out. Bucky crawls out and starts to run with Steve to get away from the T-rex."You ok Bucky?" Steve asked looking at him

"Yeah i'm ok but we have to loose this thing." He replied

"How?" Steve asked

"Follow me" He replied taking a sharp turn making the T-rex hit a tree and run after them. Bucky goes to a quick sand swamp and looks at Steve as they got closer"Jump!" Bucky yelled jumping and grabbing a vine with Steve and let's go flying in the air. The t-rex runs and jumps trying to grab one of them but falls into the quick sand, They start to fall but Bucky grabs a branch and then Steve's hand lifting him up."Smart move." Steve said

"Thanks" Bucky said fist pumping Steve before looking around and jumping off the tree landing on the ground with Steve and runs off.

"We have to hurry before it's too late." Steve said running as fast as he could to the waterfall Bucky followed behind him.

They make it and see Loki and Thor in a tree staying away from the picks up and rock and throws hard at it's head making fall down and run and Loki climb down and goes over to Steve and Bucky"You guys ok?" Steve asked

"Yeah we're fine." Thor replied

"Where are the rest of them?" Steve asked looking around

"I don't know they left when the raptors came." Thor replied

"We have to find them before it's too late." Steve said running with the three of them to find them


End file.
